Don't Matter
by Tanithus
Summary: A forbidden love between a Human Warrior and a Draenei Priest. Oneshot lemon.MF


"Kalenna…" I muttered softly to my long-time companion, and secret love.

"W-we can't do this Tanthius… its forbidden…" said her outer-worldly, gentle voice that was so beautiful to my ears. Yes it was forbidden, love between a human and a draenei was not right. But I don't care, when ever I saw those pale shinning eyes, I just lose myself in that majestic glow. I walked up to her and place my hands on her waist. I stood a head taller than her, being abnormally tall for a human. I walked up to her, glazing at her dark blue lips. A tinge of color flushed her cheeks; she looked to the left and tried to avoid my gaze.

"Kalenna…" I looked at her, her light blue skin, her dark brown hair that stretched down to her back like a curtain of brown silk. I used my hand to cup her cheek. She shivered at the touch of my cold, steel gauntlets. She was still trying to avoid my eyes. She bit her lips to stop them from trembling. I moved my hands up and touched her horns. They were so beautiful, even compared to the rest of her kind. Her horns were curved along her head, making them look like an elegant headdress. And for some reason, she shivered again, I stopped, I was invading her privacy, this was like attempted rape… I can't continue…

"I-I'm sorry… it's just… I love you so much."

"Tanthius… h-how can I tell that you are not deceiving me?'

"Would this suffice?" I removed my helmet and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. I can feel her shock behind the kiss… but I also felt something, I felt a suppressed passion. I broke away from her, she was not willing, and those hidden feelings I felt…

"I did not realize… if you love someone else…. I-I understand." I was about to put on my helmet when she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a deep kiss, I felt a wave of unleashed passion and lust as she invaded my mouth with her tongue. I accepted the kiss with all my heart, and I felt complete… I have dreamed of being with my beautiful alien goddess… but I never realized that she would return my love. I felt a lone tear make its way down my cheek. She finally broke away from the kiss, but she didn't back up from me, instead she just wrapped her arms around my plated torso and buried her head on my shoulder, in the space between my shoulder armor and my shoulder. I returned the embrace and put my hand behind her head. She felt so small and fragile in my arms, like a small animal that needed protection.

"I love you too Tanthius." She said softly. I smiled and let a small amount of bottled air escape my nose. I took a sniff of her air and kissed her ears.

"May I ask how did you fall in love with me my mistress?"

"Because of who you are… you were always so gentle and merciful… even in the heat of battle, you conserved your righteousness… you showed me that a war-torn heart can still have a soul."

"No my mistress… you are wrong about me."

"Tanthius?"

"I was a soul-less killing machine before I met you, you have showed me the meaning of forgiveness… you healed my war-torn heart with your undying faith in the light and that has changed me into the man I am today… Kalenna… you've changed me with those smiles and that pure soul of yours, and eventually, you stole my heart and soul." And with that I gave her another kiss, which she gladly returned. I fell on my back and into the soft grass of the Ashenvile night. Her hair fell around my face like a curtain of cool silky cloth.

"Tanthius…" she muttered as she started to straddle my waist. I can feel her tail wrap my armored thigh. I begin to disrobe her, and she begins to unbuckle my straps that held my armor together. I unbuckled her robe and was rewarded with an ample chest clad in a black silk bra. She tried her best to remove my armor but she was slow and her actions were almost shy. Maybe this was her first time? I removed all the straps that held my armor together. I then discarded my torso armor to the soft grass next to us. She then begins to slide her eager hands underneath my tunic and she began to grab and feel my toned chest. Her touches felt heavenly and it begins to arouse me to no end. A soft sigh escaped my lips as she ran her hands over my left nipple. I tugged at her robe and signaled her to remover it. And she sat up from my position. I slid off my steal greaves as she began to remove her robe. And then that's when she unconsciously backed her soft rear into my growing erection. She let lose a soft gasp as it went between her covered legs. She blushed madly and attempted to remove herself from there. I don't want her to let go, especially when I felt her wet womanhood on my covered manhood. I smirked and grabbed her hips tightly. I then begin to rotate her hips atop of my member and began to cause friction between our sexes. She begins to moan softly as I felt my length go between her nether lips and I felt a small point. When ever I rubbed my length along that point her moans began to sound more and more desperate and needy. It looks like the draenei body was just like a human body. I let go of her hips and she fell forward, she gasped loudly as I felt a wet liquid seep into my covered member. She came… so quickly? She must not have any experience in this…

"GaspGasp Tanthius…Gasp"

I flipped her onto her back; I then begin to pull her trousers down. I unraveled a set of black panties and an extremely wet spot. I put an eager finger between her lower lips through her panties. She wailed loudly as I felt her clitoris and her wet lips.

"GASPGASPGASP T-TANTHIUS!!" she cried loudly as her tail wrap itself onto my wrist. I smiled and pulled her panties down with my spare hand. I saw a bald and spitting womanhood. She was having multiples of orgasms. I saw the squirting juice and felt my mouth water. I quickly lowered my mouth and put it on her squirting womanhood.

"AHHH!!" she cried as she threw her head backwards. I begin to drink her nectar as it kept pouring out her womanhood. She begins to writhe and twist. I dipped my deep into her and she tightens her tail, hands and legs around my head.

"Ah…! Ahh… Ahh…. Ahhh!!!"

Her moans spurred me on as I explored her gushing womanhood. I had to hold her hips down just so she doesn't leap out of my grip; she was fired up like an animal in mating season. I then dipped as deep as I can into her and felt a small barrier. She seized up as my tongue touched it. She was a virgin… I backed away from her nether lips. I moved up to her face and looked into her glazed, glowing eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, and they were a beacon of hope in my dark heart.

"I didn't realize… if you aren't comfortable… we don't have to continue."

She put a soft hand on my cheek and caresses the left side of my face. She then kisses me, it was a quick and chaste one, but it showed me that she allowed me to continue. I pull off my tunic and unbuckled my belt buckle. I then attacked her face; I began to lick her face. She began to shiver as she felt my warm saliva cool as the Ashenvile air chilled it. I went behind her ears and finally onto those tentacle like things underneath her ears. I caught one and began to suckle it. She let loose a soft gasp; I did not realize it was sensitive.

"T-Tanthius… I-I'm sensitive t-there…" she muttered as it began to wiggle. I began to suck on it harder and put pressure on it. She threw her head up and gasped loudly. The tentacle like things wrapped around each other as I licked and suckled them. I then got the end of end of both of them in my mouth. I bit it softly and she gasped. I smirked and sucked it as hard as I can. Her breathing heightens to a point where I can hear it almost ringing. I then pulled out and a small pop sound was heard.

"Ahhhh…!" She cried and I felt a small wet spot on my thigh. I had never been with a virgin, and on top of that, a draenic woman. But I did my best to pleasure her. I began to treat the other pair on the other side with the same treatment. She begins to wrap her legs around my waist and embrace me tightly. After I was through, she came again. She limped and her embrace lessened and then her limps fell uselessly unto the soft grass. She was panting as her hair was all over her head. She looked at me with one visible eye and the other was covered by her beautiful hair. That wanton expression was burnt into my heart and it aroused me to no point. I removed her bra and freed her ample breast from its constrictions. I put both of my hands around them and felt her pointed nipples. It was quite a handful, she was larger than most females I encountered, even compared to the usually beautiful and ample Night Elves. A flush of color entered her face again as I began to massage it softly. She was gasping again. I then attacked her naturally gifted chest with my mouth. I caught a dark blue nipple and began to suckle it softly. She grabbed my head and gasps, I looked up and saw that her one visible eye was half open and her mouth was wide open as I saw a steam of heated breath escape her mouth with each moan. Her lips were swollen and glazed and the whole atmosphere turned me on to the maximum point. After I finished with the other nipple, I grabbed them one last time before taking off my trousers. I then pulled out my throbbing member, it was begging for a taste of her. She looked at it with that one visible eye and that eye was almost shocked.

"T-that is g-going inside of me…? W-would it even fit?"

"We can try." I said in a husky and needy voice that I did not even recognize. She nodded and held my neck.

"Please be gentle…"

I position myself on the entrance of her womanhood. I then push the head of my eager manhood into her. She began to gasp as I move deeper and deeper. I felt more and more resistance. I looked at her and saw a trail of tears roll down her visible eye.

"S-stop…"

I stopped, I was half way into her and already I can see a trickle of red blood. I paused, Draenic blood is blue.

"The planet's oxidation levels … its affect our whole kind… its normal, Draenor's air is different. That is why we have blue blood there." She said as a fresh trail of tears ran down her eyes. I wiped her tears with my hands.

"Continue… I-I think I can take it…"

I moved in deeper.

"Ah-ahh… s-slower… ah… t-that's it…"

I slowly and agonizingly moved in slower, I don't want to break her or ruin her first time.

"T-Tanthius… k-kiss me…"

I kissed her as I moved n deeper. I was about more than halfway into her when I felt her hymen. She instantly bit my lower lip as the tip of my member touched her there. I can feel my lower body go crazy, wanting to go for the "killing blow", but I waited. She pushed her hips up, breaking her hymen as she thrust herself into me. She screamed into me as my whole member was inside of her. I grabbed her and flipped her on top of me, it would be better if I don't burden her with my weight as she tried to take the pain. She straddled me and cried softly into my shoulders. I grabbed her head as she held onto my pony-tail with her hands. I lapped at her ears affectionately as she got more used to me. After what it seems to be an eternity, she kissed the side of my neck. I flipped her back to our original position.

"Tanthius… please… I need you…"

I then pulled out and thrust back into her.

"AH!" she cried and dug her fingernails into my back. I placed my mouth at the base of her neck and kissed her there. I continue to thrust into her.

"Ah… ah… ah… ah…"

I looked at her as both of her eyes were closed and she was in total bliss. She face was flushed and sweaty, like the rest of her body. Her tail wrapped itself onto my waist. Her womanhood was so warm and wet, and with each thrust, it became even more and more wet.

"Tanthius!" she cried as she came again. Her tight womanhood squeezed into my manhood deliciously. That had broken my sanity. My passion was unleashed to its fullest extent, making me lost in my own pleasure. I flipped her to her fours and took her from behind, like a dog in heat. I thrust her harder and harder, not waiting for her to recover from her orgasm.

"Ahh… AHHH! AHH!! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

I can feel her whole body shake at my thrust and the sight of her raised rear and bouncing breast spurred me on. Her tail was going crazy now, and so was she. Her arms lost her strength and all she can do was wail on top of her lungs as I thrust into her.

"AHHHHH!!!" she cried in ecstasy and came. And I felt her womanhood tighten on my manhood again. I ignored it and thrust even harder. I can feel her juice squirting everywhere as my manhood ravages her womanhood. I grabbed her bouncing breasts and massaged the soft fleshy orbs. I had an idea, I let go one of her breasts and played with her clitoris with my spare hands.

"T-Tanthius… Tanthius… by the light… Tanthius… Tan… Tan… TANNAAHHHH!!!"

She came again, and the juice squirted all over me. I let go of her and lifted one of her leg over my shoulder. I held her hips and push her hips into me as I thrust into her.

"AHHH!!!" she cried louder and louder, and I just thrust. After another set of orgasms from her, I can feel myself close towards the edge. She grabbed me with her arms and wrapped her legs around my back as I thrust down to her, her juice gushing with each thrust and a wet sound was heard with each thrust.

"Kalenna!!" I cried as I feel my orgasm closing in on me.

"TANTHIUS!" she cried and we came together. I shot my seed into her and she held me tightly. I kept thrusting as I shot into her, and after the tenth load, I stopped and fell forward onto her. I looked at her and she was unconscious, perhaps I was too harsh on her… but five years of not having sex can drive you to almost animal like behavior. I smiled and I held her close to me. I hope her father won't drop dead at the sight of a half draenei and half human.

0000000000000000000000000000

Done as a request and challenge, I will update Its My Turn soon.


End file.
